The Games They Play
by Plain Ole' Renee
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome have been mated/married for a very long time.Unlike most couples they never tire of each other. The two of them love to play games to keep their relationship strong.Read to find out what these games are.Read and Reveiw please.!


**Disclaimer**-I own nothing.

**The Games They Play**

**Chapter 1-**Now That I Know

**Name:**Kagome Higurashi **Age:**18 **Sex**:Female

**Name:**Sesshomaru Taisho **Age**:24 **Sex**:Male

Kagome Higurashi was _pissed_! It had been three whole days since her birthday had passed and he still hadn't called. Like what kind of bastard doesn't call there closest friend on their god damn birthday? Sesshomaru Taisho that's who! He was going to get the worst curse out of his life. She angrily turned into his driveway and parked.

_'Good the bastard's home,'_She thought as she eyed his car.

She marched her way up to his door and smashed the doorbell button. Her eyes were narrowed into tiny little slits. Just as she was about to ring the bell again the door swung open. He was standing there with his usual passive face wearing nothing but some loose fitted jeans. Kagome payed no attention to his beautifully sculpted chest as she let her hand fly. The sound of the smack was all that was heard and then she was yelling.

"How did that feel? You bastard! I can't believe you didn't call me on my birthday. Not only that but I haven't seen you in like 2 and a half weeks!"She screamed at him. "Where have you been? I called you and everything. I even came by but you weren't even home. Our god damn friend-"

Her rant was cut short as he pressed his lips firmly against hers. Once he was sure she wouldn't yell anymore he pulled back.

"You will cease your yelling,Miko." He said as he looked down into her widened eyes. "And you will keep your hands to yourself."

Slowly she blinked. _'Did that really just happen?'_ She asked herself.

"Did you really just kiss me?"

Sesshomaru's lip pulled up in a slight smile. "Yes I just kissed you."

"Why?"

"I've been waiting to do that for two years." He answered.

Kagome gasped. She had to be dreaming. There was no way this could be real. "This is the best joke you've ever pulled."

And then she was laughing.

Sesshomaru looked down at her for a second before grabbing her again. His golden eyes were locked on hers. They were filled with an intensity she hadn't seen in a long time. Slowly he captured her lips again. This time in a much softer kiss. Kagome's eyes were wide with shock but she didn't pull away. Slowly her eyes slid close and she lifted her arms to wrap around his neck.

_'His lips are soft,'_She thought to herself.

Sesshomaru ran his tongue over her bottom lip. Kagome's tongue darted out against his and they began to explore each other. She was careful of his fangs as she slid her tongue over the sharp canines. All thoughts of this being a dream flew from her mind as he grabbed her bottom lip with his teeth. A moan escaped her.

Sure she had kissed guys before but it was nothing like this. It was usually just little pecks and only a little bit of tongue. Sesshomaru suckled on her lip a little more before letting her go. She let out a disappointed sigh as her eyes fluttered open.

"Is this still a dream?"Sesshomaru asked smirking.

Kagome smiled at that question as she shook her head. "But why? Why do this now?"

"It would've been strange for one so old to be with one who is illegal. Don't you think?"

Realization dawned on Kagome. "I never thought you felt that way. It never even crossed my mind that you looked at me like that."

"It wasn't always like that."He said. "At first you were someone I enjoyed conversing with but then things changed. Your mind is far older than your age,and my beast got confused. I wanted to take you."

"Take me?"She asked.

"Have sex with you."He answered.

Instantly her face turned red. "So that means you still want to..."She let her sentence trail off.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Yes I do."

He heard her gulp. Clearly she was nervous. This was something she hadn't felt around him in a long time. Being nervous stopped after she had learned he wasn't as cruel as she had thought. Seeing that she was in distress Sesshomaru tried to calm her.

"We don't have to."He told her softly. "I just wanted my intentions to be known. It is completely up to you if you want this to stop."

Kagome's sapphire eyes looked up to him. '_He is willing to let me reject him,'_

A sigh escaped her and she made her decision right then and there. She pushed herself up on her tiptoes and pulled him down by his neck. Her lips met his and he could almost feel her determination flowing through her lips. After a few seconds she pulled away.

"I can't say I haven't thought about it."She said with a tomato red face. "Of course I had dismissed the thought since I wasn't of age and I always assumed you weren't interested. But now that I know how you feel. I can't pass this up."

Sesshomaru smirked and wrapped his left arm around her waist. "Hn," Then pulled her inside the house and shut the door.

Soon Kagome found herself pressed up against the door. Sesshomaru growled as his tongue came out and slid up the shell of her ear. Kagome was caught of guard by the sudden feel of his tongue swirling around and nipping on her ear. That had always been a hot spot for her but she had never had someone's tongue play around with her ear.

"Mmm,"She moaned.

Her hands ran up his chest and around his neck. She tangled her fingers in his silken hair and pulled him down further. He hefted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sesshomaru blew a cool breath on her damp earlobe. His lips then began to trail kisses down the side of her slender neck and then back up again. He kissed his way to her lips and once there he began his assault on her bottom lip again. His fangs teased the soft flesh of her lips softly.

Kagome was in heaven as he suckled on her lip. She was sure that by the time he was done it would be red and swollen,but that wasn't important right now. What was important was that Sesshomaru's skilled tongue was now in her mouth dancing around with hers. With a groan he stopped his actions and gazed down at the woman in his arms.

"We should stop,"He said panting softly.

Kagome's glazed over eyes slid open after hearing those words. "What if I don't wanna stop? What if I want you to keep going? Then what,_Sesshomaru_?"

She was trying to seduce him. And it was working. He felt himself leaning forward again and then his forehead was against hers. "If we continue-"

She cut him off. "You won't be able to stop. I don't see a problem with that."

"Hn,"Sesshomaru grinned.

His lips found hers again and he started to carry her to his bedroom. Even with his mouth and eyes locked on his miko he never bumped into anything. After entering his bedroom and walking to the bed he laid her down and stood back up. She was beautiful. Her hair was fanned out all around her and her face was painted a flush red.

Sesshomaru looked down at her,finally getting a chance to see her full outfit. She was wearing a one armmed black and white striped dress with black flip-flops. He licked his lips before climbing back on top of her. Automatically her arms wrapped around his neck. They shared another sweet kiss.

Sesshomaru's hands started to wander as there kiss became more intense. Slowly he ran them up her thighs and up to grip her plump backside. This caused her to arch her back which in turn pressed her clothed breasts up against his bare chest. He smiled against her lips.

"Kagome,"He called out.

"Yes."She replied as she started kissing on his neck.

"What would you have done if I had kissed you a year ago?"He asked.

Kagome's lips paused as she started to think. 'What would I have done?'

Sesshomaru was aware that she was trying to find an answer but he couldn't stop himself from touching her. His hands let her bottom go and let his hands slide up her sides. He grabbed her right breast and squeezed a little bit. This earned him a gasp of surprise. His mouth found her other clothed breast and he bit her. Not too hard but hard enough for her to be able to feel. The miko wasn't wearing a bra.

Kagome moaned at the feel of his teeth pressing into her skin.

"What would you have done?"He asked as he massaged one her breasts in his hand.

"U-_hh_"She couldn't focus with him touching her like that.

"Hm?"He asked with a wicked grin. "I couldn't hear you."

Kagome glared at him half heartedly with lust filled eyes. _'Cocky bastard is doing this on purpose,'_

Slowly his left hand traveled down south. One finger rubbed against her cloth covered core. Apparently the Miko was really turned on. He could feel the slight dampness that her juices had caused. Unable to control himself he dragged his body down hers until his face was buried in between her thighs. He took a deep inhale.

"You smell good,"He murmured as he took another sniff of her heavenly scent.

He let his tongue run up her cloth covered core. Making the already damp fabric become even wetter. Kagome started to push herself even more against his face. The small attention she had gotten from his tongue had made her stomach fill with a sudden heat.

"Has anyone ever touched you like that?"He asked as his golden eyes bore into hers.

She her head in the negative.

"You're still a virgin?"

If he hadn't had his superior demon hearing he probably would've missed her whispered answer.

"Yes,"

Sesshomaru wasn't too surprised. He had figured that she was but he never had anything to actually prove it was true.

"Don't stop though. This is what I want." she told him. She didn't want him to doubt her words so she grabbed his hand and pressed it against her core.

Sesshomaru's eyes didn't leave hers as he pushed her underwear to the side. One finger is all he slid into her wet folds.

"Mm,"Kagome groaned as his finger slowly moved in and out of her.

Sesshomaru watched as her face contorted in pleasure. Her breathing was becoming heavier signaling that she was enjoying herself. His finger was covered with her juices as he continued to stroke her.

Kagome was in heaven as she started to thrust her hips against his finger. There was something in her that absolutely needed to be released,and she knew she could get her release. As long as she continued to thrust her hips. She was so close. Her hips were picking up speed and her moans seemed to get louder and louder. But none of that mattered at the moment. All that mattered was-

Her eyes snapped open. "W-why?"

That was all she could get out. Her mind was too stuck on the fact that Sesshomaru had ruined it! His long finger had left her dripping wet core in mid-thrust. Her release,that was so close,was ruined.

"Don't worry,"Sesshomaru spoke as he stood up. "I'm not finished yet."

He dropped his jeans to the floor and kicked them to the side. Kagome couldn't help but gape at what she saw in front of her. He was _so_ big. There was no way she was gonna make it through the night with him ramming that massive _thing_ inside of her. She would die for sure.

A chuckle brought her gaze up to Sesshomaru's face. "Scared?"

"Never,"Kagome hissed.

A smile found it's way onto his lips. "Hn."

With that said he was back on top of her in a matter of seconds. He made quick work of stripping her of her clothes. Leaving her bare to his eyes. Her legs had spread open to make room for him as he settled himself back on top of her. She could feel _it_ pressing against her. Automatically she tensed up.

"Relax," Sesshomaru told her. His golden eyes locked on hers.

Her tension melted as she stared into those beautiful eyes of his. Slowly Sesshomaru pressed himself into her. Kagome took in a breath and her eyes watered slightly.

'_Uhh_,'She groaned inside her head

It was a slight mixture of pain and pleasure that she was feeling. Nonetheless the pain was still there. But being the brave woman that she was she bit her lip and endured it.

She was so tight. His beast wanted him to ram into her,but he would keep control. He would do nothing to cause her harm. That was for certain,but going so slow was causing her even more pain. So with a grunt he thrust himself fully into her.

"_Ah_,"Was Kagome's shocked response.

Sesshomaru stilled in order to giver a chance to acomodate to his size. Warm blue eyes stared up at his now pink tinged eyes.

"What are you waiting for?"She asked with a raised brow.

With a smirk he began to slowly slide out of her. The first few thrust of his hips were slow and steady. Slow enough so she could stop him if necessary,but she did no such thing. Instead the little vixen began to move her hips along with his.

"Come on,"She said. "I can take it."

It looked as if he was unsure of what to do. So she took matters into her own hands. She started to speed up the pace as she impaled herself with his stiff manhood.

"_Ohhh_,"She moaned out. "S-s-_see_? I c-an _take_ i-it."

No uncertainty was in his eyes as he took control of the speed. His hips moved faster as he began to pound into her tight hole. She wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her blunt nails into his back. A growl of pleasure left his throat.

His eyes were a blood red now. Yet Kagome felt no fear at all. Instead his red eyes turned her on even more. Her head was thrown back as far as the pillow would allow. Which left her throat completely open to Sesshomaru's beastly red eyes.

"_Sess_,"She hissed out.

Ohh Kami! It felt so good to have him pound into her. She could feel that heat inside her stomach again.

Sesshomaru could feel her walls getting tighter and he sped up the pace even more. His strong thrusts earned him throaty moans from Kagome and he loved it. He had never felt this way before. Never had he ever payed attention to the females he bedded,but this was different. This was _Kagome_.

Another powerful thrust and she was sent over the edge. Reaching her first orgasm ever.

"Sesshomaru!"She exclaimed as she felt the waves of her release.

Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head as he continued to pound into her. She was shaking from the force of her orgasm. Glazed over sapphire eyes slid open to watch the face of her lover.

His head dipped down and captured her lips in a kiss and then murmured. "Kagome?"

"_Hmm_,"She hummed.

"Be mines."

"Okay,"She agreed without hesitation.

"Say it"He demanded as he quickened his pace.

He needed to hear it.

"I-I'm yours!"She screamed and then his fangs sunk into her where her shoulder and neck met.

And then she climaxed again and he went tumbling along with her. A roar escaped him as he thrust into her through his orgasm.

The both of them were panting heavily as they locked eyes. And then she was smiling.

"That one was fun!"

He smiled down at her before rolling over and pulling her on top of him.

"Yes it was."He said.

"I think I did a good job of playing the virgin role."Kagome said as she sat up and straddled him. "Don't you think so love?"

"Hn,"Sesshomaru replied as he stared up at her naked form. He could feel himself beginning to harden again.

"Round 2?"She asked.

He smirked.

"Ok."She said. "But we will discuss the next act we play out when we're finished."

He nodded his agreement as she slid herself down on his once again hardened shaft.

**End Chapter**

**Plain Ole' Renee**-Well this kind of popped out of no where and I just had to write it. There will be more chapters to this story. I know I haven't posted anything for a while but I have been working on stuff. I just wanna make sure I have things all worked out before I post it. Anyway let me know what you think and give me some ideas. I'm open for almost anything.

**P.S-**Be on the look out for my upcoming story. Haven't decided on a title yet but I have 2 chapters written for it.!

**Read and review.!**


End file.
